


The Collision Of Fate

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergene, F/F, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Really Unrequited Love, Pining, Season 3 pre write, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, how season 3 should go, julie plec take notes, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After being brought back from being Dark Josie, Josie tries to move on and live with the aftermath of her behavior. While the rest of her friends and family try to figure out how to bring Hope back.ORHow season 3 should go.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Destiny Of Mystery.

Hope lies in her place, unable to wake up. Stuck in some weird magical coma that she seems to not be able to escape. Within Josie's mind, Hope is wandering.

"Hello?" She calls. "Josie? Is anyone here?" Hope is lost, she was able to turn herself back to normal from being stuck as stone when Josie (the real Josie) came back to the real world. But now Hope was stuck. Stuck in Josie's mind. And she has no idea what to do.

Hope groans. "I am hopeless, I have no idea how to get out of here." She says. "I just hope Josie's okay." 

_ In the real world: _

Josie is frantic, she has no idea why Hope isn't talking to her yet. She feels like maybe she screwed up and scared Hope off when she, as the pig, suggested they kiss.

"Josie, calm down." Says Lizzie. "I'm sure Hope isn't ignoring you on purpose." 

"Lizzie." Josie says. "I suggested we  _ kiss _ ." 

Lizzie stares at Josie for a second, blinking slowly, and then she busts out laughing. "Oh my God, Jo." She says. "You suggested to Hope that you two kiss?"

"No!" Josie argues, and she sighs. "Well, ye-yes." She says. "I disguised myself as a pig, and when we found my 'sleeping body', I told Hope she should try kissing me to wake me up." 

"Oh God, Jo." Lizzie groans. "Why would you do that?" She laughs.

"I was trying to protect her." Josie replies. "I wanted Hope to leave my subconscious so she would be safe." 

"Josie, Hope fought for you." Lizzie says. "She was willing to send Dad and Kaleb away into some simulation to keep you safe." She says. "And she did." 

"She did?" Josie asks. 

"Yeah," Lizzie nods. "What did she say when you suggested she kiss you?" 

"She said, and I quote,  _ 'I know this is a fairy tale and all, but a non-consensual kiss is never the answer.'  _ " Josie replies.

"So, she didn't say no?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, yeah, she didn't say no necessarily, but we both know she'd never kiss me." Josie says. "Why do you ask?"

Lizzie shuts her mouth. "No reason."

"I know when you're lying. Why does it matter if Hope said no or not?" Josie asks. 

"It's nothing, Jo. It's just something Hope said to me before everyone got their memories back." Lizzie tells her sister. 

"What did she say?" Josie asks.

"It's not my place." Replies Lizzie. "But maybe you should talk to her about that."

"How can I do that if I haven't seen her all week? Lizzie, I feel like I fucked everything up. Of course she'd never kiss me. She loves Landon. God, why do I have to be such an idiot!" She groans, falling into a chair. 

"Okay, relax, drama queen." Lizzie says. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Hope hasn't spoken to you. Need I remind you, she hasn't said a word to me either since we last spoke." 

"Yes, but you two aren't exactly as close as she and I are." Josie points out.

"Excuse you" Lizzie scoffs. "Hope and I grew a lot closer while you had forgotten who she was and was making out with a chicken." She says.

"Right, sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed." Josie says.

"Maybe you should get your magic back." Lizzie suggests. 

"I'm not safe, Lizzie." Josie says. "I'm a danger to everyone in the school."

"You're not dangerous." Lizzie says.

"Yes I am." Josie sighs. "I fucked up. Again. It's no wonder everyone leaves me. Landon left. Penelope left. Hope left." 

"Hope didn't leave you, and she would never." Lizzie says. "As for Landon and Penelope, I can't speak for them, but Hope cares about you." She says. "And I'm sure the others do too." 

"Why? Why would she care about me after I almost killed her?" Josie asks. "Why would anyone care about me after I killed Alyssa?" 

"Jo.." Lizzie says softly. "Josie, look at me."  Josie looks at Lizzie. "You are not dangerous. You are not a monster. You are Josie Saltzman. You're my sister and my best friend. You're the sweetest girl in the whole school." She says softly. "You are  _ not _ dangerous. Do you understand me?" 

Josie looks at her sister with tears building up in her eyes. "I don't know how much of that I can believe." 

"Josie." Lizzie says. "Do you know why I forgave you so quickly? Even after you basically killed me?"

"No. I don't." Josie says. "I don't understand why, either."

"Because I know you, Josie. I know the real Josie deep down in here." Lizzie places a hand on Josie's chest. Right by her heart. "The real Josie is in here." 

"Part of Dark Josie was me." Josie says. "Lizzie, I don't know what to do." She groans. "Everyone in the school should hate me and I'm pretty sure they do." 

"Josie, no one in the school hates you." Lizzie says. "They all know it wasn't the real you."

"Still." Josie says as she shakes her head. "I talked to Dad about something." 

"Jo, what did you do?" Lizzie asks. 

"I'm transferring to MHS." Josie says.


	2. A Fresh Start (1)

Lizzie blinks and furrows her brows. "You're transferring?" She asks. "Why the hell are you transferring?!"

"Because, Lizzie." Josie says. "This will give me a chance at a fresh start." 

"But-" Lizzie says. "But what about SBS?" 

"Everyone at school will hate me anyway." Josie says. "At least at Mystic Falls High, I'll be the new girl." 

"Josie. Are you sure about this? This is a huge decision." Lizzie says.

"Lizzie, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Josie says. 

"Well…" Lizzie says. "What about us? And our sisterhood?" 

Josie chuckles. "We're still sisters, Lizzie, it's not like anything will change that."

"I know, but I need you Jo." Lizzie says. "What happens if I have another episode or breakdown?" 

"Think of it this way, Lizzie. This will give us a chance to spread our wings and learn how to be apart from each other." Josie says.

Lizzie pulls her sister in close and squeezes her in a hug. "Bu-But I don't wanna be apart." She whines like a little kid. 

Josie laughs as she wraps her arms around Lizzie as well. "You'll be fine, okay?"

Lizzie sighs. "Fine." She says as she pouts. "I'm not happy about this. At all. But if this is what you want to do, then I'll support you." 

"Thank you. I start tomorrow." Josie says.

" _ Tomorrow _ ?!" Lizzie exclaims. 

"Yes." Josie says. "Tomorrow." 

"Oh." Lizzie says, frowning. "Well, we'll still be roommates, right?"

"Yeah… about that.." Josie says awkwardly.

"What?" Lizzie says. 

"Um yeah, so, funny story." Josie says as she awkwardly laughs. 

"Spit it out, Jo." Lizzie presses.

"I'm not going to be your roommate anymore. Just for a while." Josie says.

"WHAT?" Lizzie exclaims. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"You're getting a new roommate." Josie says. 

"What?!" Lizzie asks. "Who? What? When? Huh?" 

The lights start to flicker. 

"Lizzie, try to relax." Josie says, noticing the uprising panic in her sister.

"What do you mean you're not my roommate anymore?" Lizzie asks as calmly as she can. 

"I talked to dad, since I'm not going to attend SBS for a while, I don't know how long, we discussed and agreed that it's best if I have a different room." Josie says. 

"I don't want a different roommate!" Lizzie exclaims. 

"I know, I know." Josie says. "But Lizzie, this is for the best. Okay?" 

"I just…" Lizzie didn't have the words to say. "What's the name of this mysterious new roommate?"

"Her name is Emily." Josie replies. "Trust me, Lizzie. She's really sweet."

"But she's not my sister." Lizzie groans.

"Just think of this as a way to—" Josie's cut off.

"A way to spread our wings and fly, I get it." Lizzie says with a touch of sarcasm. 

"Lizzie." Josie says. 

"Fine. I'm sorry." Lizzie sighs. "I'll play nice with this new girl."

"Good, she's downstairs." Josie says. "I won't be moving out until later but she's going to stay in the spare room we have until then."

"Okay." Lizzie says. "I better not regret this, Josie."

"You'll like Emily. I promise." Josie says. 


End file.
